IRON ANGEL
by xlostloonax
Summary: Human!Au.Kid!fic.CHANGEMENT DU TITRE précédemment jimmy's brother. Hausse du rating pour langage. NOUVEAU ONESHOT : The HAT : Où Castiel a un nouveau bonnet et Lucifer en profite pour jouer à son jeu préféré.
1. jimmy's brother 1

**Jimmy****'****s brother.**

Human!Au : C'est à dire pas de surnaturel.

Dean :9ans

Sam :5 ans

Jimmy/Castiel : 10 ans

Gabriel : +/- 20 ans

Bobby : ? XD

Petite histoire, déjà terminée dans ma tête...petits chapitres ( sans doute 4 ou 5 maxi )

Arf, la ponctuation, c'est dur ! Surtout pour les dialogues ( incises, etc...). J'espère m'améliorer dans le futur...

* * *

Dean se sentait un peu désorienté par son nouvel environnement. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que son père les avait laissé chez « oncle » Bobby.

Pendant que Sammy faisait la sieste ( parce que c'était encore un bébé pas comme lui ), il était parti visiter les alentours de la casse, sa nouvelle demeure. Fasciné par les voitures ça aurait pu être pire. Mais au fur et à mesure de son exploration, les questions commençaient à s'accumuler dans sa petite tête. Est-ce que son père allait revenir ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Combien de temps allaient-ils rester chez Bobby cette fois. Et c'est un peu déprimé qu'il passa la porte de derrière qui menait directement à la cuisine.

A son grand étonnement la cuisine n'était pas vide. Bobby était là, casquette vissée sur la tête comme d'habitude, Sammy aussi, assit sur la table. Ses petites jambes s'agitaient gaiement et il léchait avec enthousiasme la plus grosse sucette que Dean ait jamais vue.

- Oh ! Mais ça doit être Deano ? dit un étranger que Dean n'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué ( son esprit s'était arrêté au moment où il avait aperçu la sucette ). Ce nouveau venu avait les cheveux blonds mi-longs, des yeux verts et un regard malicieux. Il se leva de son siège et se précipita vers Dean. Il prit sa main et l'agita plus que de nécessaire.

- Hello Deano, je suis l'extraordinaire Gabriel, content de te connaître !

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il essaya de se libérer de la grappe de cet énergumène mais sans succès. Sam, le traitre, rigolait.

- Laisse-le tranquille, _idjit_, grommela Bobby.

Gabriel relâcha Dean et mima un air offensé ce qui fit rire Sam aux éclats.

- Je suis vexé, Papi !

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu es venu faire ici à part l'imbécile, mais bon rien bien de nouveau te concernant.

- Je suis juste venu voir comment tu t'en sortais « Oncle Bobby ».

- Pas tes oignons. Va t'en !

Mais Gabriel ne semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. A la place, il se mit à faire le tour de Dean tout en hochant la tête. Puis, il s'arrêta devant lui et posa son index sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait fortement à quelque chose de primordial pour la survie de l'humanité. Bobby soupira. Sammy avait les yeux grands ouverts intrigué par le comportement mélodramatique de Gabriel.

- Hm, dis moi Deano ? Quel âge as-tu ?

- ….

Gabriel porta la main à son oreille.

- Allo ? Deano ? Je ne t'entends pas !

- …

- Laisse-le tranquille, Gabriel !

-Hmmm, pas un grand causeur, on dirait.

- Il n'aime seulement pas parler aux imbéciles, s'exclama Bobby.

Dean fut content du soutient, c'est vrai qu'à part son père, Bobby ou Sammy, il ne parlait pratiquement jamais à personne et surement pas à un drôle de type qui se permettait de se moquer de lui.

- Il vient d'avoir 9 ans, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- OOOOOOOOHHHHHH, c'est magnifique ! il sortit une carte colorée de sa poche et la tendit à Dean. Ça te dirait te venir à l'anniversaire de mes petits frères, ils vont avoir 10 ans ? C'est moi qui l'organise cette année, grâce à dieu ! Pas Michael ou pire Raphaël et ça va être extraordinaire !

- O mes aïeux ! Ils étaient bourrés quand ils ont décidé ça ?

- Ces grenouilles de bénitiers ? Pff, non. Ils sont occupés ailleurs ou n'en ont rien à faire, son visage prit un instant une expression sombre diamétralement opposée à celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors, peu importe. Comme je le disais ça va être extraordinaire ! Des tonnes de jeux, un magicien, des sucreries, tout le toutim ! dit-il fièrement. Alors Deano, ça te dit ? Jimmy et Cassie sont cools, tu verras. Pas cool comme moi bien sûr mais bon ils sont Ok pour des rase-mottes. Un peu comme l'ami Sammy.

Il ébouriffa la tignasse de Sam à cette phrase.

Dean regarda la carte puis désespérément vers Bobby.

- Tu devrais peut être dire oui, Dean ! Il y aura pleins d'enfants de ton âge. Qui sait ? Tu pourras peut-être te faire quelques amis.

- C'est ça Deano, écoute Yoda.

- Gabriel, la ferme ! il se tourna vers Dean et lui fit un clin d'œil. En plus, je suis sur qu'il y aura de la tarte.

Dean resta un moment sans rien dire fixant toujours la carte. Puis les yeux toujours baissés, il dit presque tout bas :

- Est…est-ce..que…Sammy peut venir aussi ?

- OH, mais bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! il ébouriffa les cheveux de Dean qui essaya de se dégager sans succès encore une fois. Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je vais prendre congé !

- Pas trop tôt !

Il mima un salut militaire

- Au revoir vieil homme. Deano. Sammy. Je vous revois Samedi prochain, toutes les infos sont sur la carte.

Il se précipita de façon théâtrale vers la porte avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Il fit un demi tour, sortit de sa veste une sucette identique à celle de Sam qu'il se précipita de donner à Dean avant de partir en trombe.

- Pff, pire qu'un looney tunes, celui-là ! grommela Bobby ajustant la visière de sa casquette.

Dean était figé sur place essayant d'intégrer ce qui venait de se passer. Sam léchait toujours avec délectation sa sucette.


	2. jimmy's brother 2

**_Merci à shanhearts et asaliah pour les reviews =)_**

* * *

Le jour de l'anniversaire arriva rapidement et Dean était stressé. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en groupe et surtout un groupe d'inconnus. Son angoissa augmenta d'un cran quand ils s'approchèrent de la demeure de la famille Novak ou plutôt du « Manoir Novak » Il regarda avec horreur l'ombre de l'énorme maison les engouffrer tandis que Sam la regardait avec fascination.

Bobby les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux leur ouvrit. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de voir Bobby qui sans un mot lui tendit la carte. Elle posa ses yeux sur Sam et Dean avant de leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Anna, je suis la grande sœur de Jimmy et de Castiel, je vais vous guider jusqu'à la fête.

Dean hocha la tête, la main de Sammy agrippée à la sienne, dans l'autre il tenait un petit paquet.

- Je viens vous chercher à 17h00, d'accord les garçons ?

Pas vraiment d'accord dans l'opinion de Dean mais il essayait de se faire une raison. Il déglutit.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? dit Sam

- Pas moyen que j'rentre là-dedans, dit Bobby regardant Anna fixement. Son sourire s'effaça un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les garçons.

- On y va ?

- Ok ! Bye Bobby ! dit Sam suivant Anna en agitant la main. Dean suivit avec hésitation tout en regardant Bobby qui lui faisait des signes d'encouragement avant de disparaitre derrière l'énorme porte d'entrée des Novak.

La vie dans les motels ne les avait pas préparés a tant de luxe et ils restèrent bouche bée en suivant Anna devant tout les ornements de la maison. Principalement religieux mais non moins éblouissants. Certaines peintures représentant des anges combattre étaient même assez intimidantes.

L'émerveillement continua quand ils entrèrent dans le jardin. Il y avait là tout ce dont un enfant puisse rêver. Un poney, des tables remplies de gâteaux et de sucreries, un château gonflable, des jongleurs et autres comédiens, des attractions diverses comme la pêche aux canards et même un petit manège !

Dean et Sam eurent le souffle coupé. Anna les laissa ayant apparemment entendu un autre invité arriver. Dean regardait les enfants s'amuser et courir partout. Sam agrippait le pantalon de Dean apparemment prêt à bondir à n'importe quel moment mais aucun d'eux n'osaient faire un geste.

Tout d'un coup Gabriel apparut devant eux. Il était affublé d'un costume de magicien comme celui de Mickey dans fantasia.

- Hé ! Sammy ! Deano ! Content de vous voir ! Bienvenue à la fête, fit-il avec un grand sourire, les bras grands ouverts.

- Bonjour Gabriel, dit joyeusement Sam. Dean hocha simplement la tête.

- Attendez voir, laissez moi vous présenter l'un des héros de la fête. HEY, JIMMY !

Il mit la main à la bouche et émit un sifflement horriblement strident. Aussitôt un garçon se retourna et se précipita vers Gabriel.

Il avait de courts cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés en arrière, de grands yeux bleus et un grand sourire ornait son visage.

- Gabe ?

- Jimmy-boy, laisse-moi te présenter de bons amis à moi. Dean et Sam Winchester. Il viennent d'arriver en ville.

- Ravi de vous connaitre

- Euh, Salut!…Bon anniversaire, dit Sam.

- Merci, c'est….Il fut interrompu par Gabriel qui se baissa pour lui donner un coup de coude.

- Oh, mais regarde qui est là? N'est-ce pas la charmante Amélia ? Le visage de Jimmy devint instantanément rouge.

- GABE !

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends , ne t'aies-je donc rien appris ? Va lui dire bonjour joli-cœur.

- Hm….On se revoit plus tard, murmura Jimmy, toujours rouge comme une pivoine.

Il se précipita vers une jeune fille blonde à l'air timide qui tenait un gros paquet cadeau dans ses mains.

Gabriel se baissa à la hauteur des garçon, mit sa main contre sa bouche imitant un comploteur.

- C'est son amoureuse.

Dean observa les deux tourtereaux pendant que Sam leva un sourcil.

- Mais….Les filles c'est dégoutant !

Gabriel posa la main sur l'épaule de Sam et dit d'un air rêveur :

- Tu as bien raison petit Sammy.

Sammy fronça les sourcils visiblement perplexe puis décida de changer le sujet.

- Pourquoi le costume ? Tu fais de la magie ?

- Oh ! J'allais oublier, c'est bientôt l'heure de mon spectacle ! Voulez-vous venir m'admirer ?

Dean hocha non de la tête tandis que Sammy répondit un grand oui plein d'enthousiasme.

- Oh, une grande perte pour toi, je suis meurtri, Deano. Puis-je emmener Sammy regarder mes exploits ?

Dean fut pris au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Gabriel lui demande sa permission.

- Euh…Si Sam veut y aller…alors…

Gabriel soulevât Sam et se mit à courir :

- A plus tard Deano, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Il traversa le jardin balançant Sam de Haut en bas.

Dean était maintenait tout seul. Sans le support de Sam, il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Il était un peu honteux de dépendre de son petit frère comme ça mais c'était malheureusement son seul ami. Déménageant tout le temps ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait avoir le temps de s'en faire et sinon il était trop douloureux de les quitter pour toujours.

Il observa un moment les enfants autour de lui tous absorbés dans leur petit monde. Il ne savait pas bien comment il pourrait les aborder.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil là où se trouvait Sammy. Gabriel était entrain de sortir un lapin de son chapeau. Tous les enfants crièrent leur joie et surprise. Sam, au premier rang applaudissait à tout rompre. Il pouvait paraître étrange que Dean fasse confiance à Gabriel aussi vite ( surtout que le zig était quand même étrange) mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait entendu Sam rire comme ça. Bobby ou son père étaient chouettes, il supposait mais c'étaient pas vraiment des boute-en-train.

Ayant repéré les pâtisseries, il décida d'aller voir si ils avaient de la tarte tout en continuant à surveiller Sam de loin. Il arriva devant une énorme table remplie de présents pour les jumeaux. Il y en avait de différentes tailles et ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'il n'avait pas assez de doigts pour les compter. Par terre, il pouvait apercevoir une espèce jeep adaptée pour qu'un enfant puisse la conduire ornée d'un énorme ruban rouge. Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un tel cadeau. Pour lui la voiture la meilleure était l'Impala de son père et même s'il pouvait l'avoir adaptée à sa taille, il préférerait toujours mille fois la vraie. De toute façon son père lui avait promis que si il était sage il lui donnerait quand il serait grand.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore dans sa main le cadeau qu'il avait amené pour l'anniversaire. Sam et lui avait tiré au sort. Sam avait eu Jimmy et Dean, Castiel. Devant tous les somptueux présents disposés devant lui, Dean se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Bobby avait donné quelques dollars à Sam pour son cadeau mais Dean avait voulu le faire lui-même. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé maintenant. Son idée était stupide, Il maintint fermement le paquet et décida de la garder avec lui.

Il atteint enfin les pâtisseries et sa bouche saliva à la vue des nombreuses douceurs disponibles. Il se décida tout d'abord pour une tarte aux pommes, sa préférée, qu'une charmante mais assez glaciale employée appelée Meg lui servit dans une luxueuse assiette. Après tout, il pourrait toujours revenir plus tard pour gouter au gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat placé au centre. Il s'éloigna pour essayer de trouver un coin tranquille où déguster sa tarte et où il pouvait observer Sam présentement entrain de rire à Gabriel sortant un trop long foulard de sa bouche.

Il trouva l'endroit idéal en une petite balancelle disposée un peu à l'écart.

Il s'y assit et entama la tarte qui était un délice. Il se perdit dans sa saveur quand tout à coup :

- Hm…salut, fit une drôle de petite voix.

Dean manqua de renverser sa tarte chérie et se retourna. Un petit garçon se trouvait à maintenant à coté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. En l'observant, il remarqua que ça devait être le jumeau de Jimmy. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et finalement pas du tout. Bien qu'il était habillé identiquement, ses cheveux noir de jais se dressaient dans toutes les directions, son teint était pale, il semblait plus maigre, plus fragile, son expression restait figée mais ses yeux bleus azurs semblaient beaucoup plus grands et intense que son jumeau.

- Hm…Castiel ? dit Dean.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête affirmativement.

Intimidés apparemment l'un par l'autre ils restèrent silencieux un moment.


	3. jimmy's brother 3

_**Merci à Asaliah et à Dieu chat à plume pour les reviews = D**_

_**Oui, dieu chat à plume, je te crois ^^'**_

_**Voilà.**_

_**Il fallait absolument que je sorte cette histoire de mon système avant de continuer mes autres projets. Mais j'ai d'autres idées pour cet univers...**_

* * *

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ils continuaient à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Dean n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Il n'osait presque plus manger sa tarte, pour l'amour du ciel !

- Hm, bon anniversaire, dit-il alors, c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

- Merci, répondit Castiel de sa drôle de petite voix enrouée.

Le silence entre les deux jeunes garçons se fit de nouveau,.

Dean fit semblant de s'intéresser à sa tarte, il tripotait distraitement la pâte avec sa fourchette, bien conscient que Castiel l'observait toujours sans pratiquement cligner des yeux.

- Je m'appelle Dean, dit-il éventuellement.

Il releva la tête. De gros yeux bleus le regardait avec curiosité. Vu que sa déclaration ne provoquait pas d'autres réactions. Il décida soit d'élaborer soit de fuir rejoindre Sammy et Gabriel. Mais vu que ce dernier jonglait avec des balles comme un dingue, il était plutôt hésitant à envisager cette option. Sam, toujours au premier rang, avait l'air émerveillé et affichait toujours un grand sourire. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

- C'est mon petit frère Sammy, là bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt, c'est Gabriel qui nous a invité.

- Je vois, dit simplement Castiel et il arrêta ( _enfin ! _) de fixer Dean pour regarder le spectacle de magie.

Nouveau silence, Castiel observait les pitreries de son grand frère. Gabriel jonglait maintenant avec un nombre impossible de balles, les enfants présents regardaient bouches bées et même Dean était impressionné.

- Gabriel à toujours dit qu'il aimerait travailler dans un cirque, dit soudain Castiel. C'était la première phrase complète qu'il prononçait depuis leur rencontre.

- Il devrait, il est un peu dingue, mais j'admets qu'il est fort, dit Dean entre deux délicieuses bouchées de sa tarte maintenant pratiquement terminée.

Il fut surpris de constater que l'expression de Castiel s'était un instant assombrie avant de reprendre son stoïcisme habituel.

- Je ne crois pas que père approuve, dit il amèrement.

_Bien joué_, pensa Dean, _tu l'as rendu triste maintenant_. Il posa l'assiette vide de tarte à coté de lui et vit arriver un ballon rouler dans sa direction. Deux enfants accoururent pour le récupérer. Dean se leva et leur renvoya le ballon du pied. Aucuns des deux enfants ne regardèrent Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils en se rasseyant sur la balancelle.

- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre tes amis ? demanda Dean.

Castiel resta silencieux un instant et là encore Dean eut l'impression d'avoir dit la mauvaise chose.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

- Ah, non ?

- Non…Ce sont les amis de Jimmy et Gabriel a invité beaucoup d'enfants du quartier comme toi et Sam, il se tourna alors vers Dean une expression un peu triste sur le visage, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis je le crains à part Jimmy et Gabriel.

- Oh !…..Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis non plus, avoua Dean un sourire embarrassé sur le visage, seulement Sammy.

Les deux enfants se fixèrent de nouveau pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Castiel pivote la tête légèrement et pose son attention sur le petit paquet toujours posé à coté de Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castiel , pointant le cadeau du doigt.

- Oh! dit Dean gêné, il avait complètement oublié l'existence du cadeau, rien du tout.

Il tenta de cacher le cadeau derrière lui mais pas assez vite apparemment.

- Il y a mon nom dessus, dit Castiel, tête penchée sur le coté, les yeux plissés regardant avec intérêt derrière l'épaule de Dean comme si il pouvait voir à travers

Dean se maudit d'avoir fait une étiquette customisée avec des crayons de couleurs, paillettes et tous les trucs de filles de Sam. Il avait même essayé de soigner son écriture. Le pire de tout devait être le paquet cadeau pastel procuré par Bobby décoré de petites étoiles bleues. _Rhaâa_, on ne devait pas faire plus « gonzesse » que ça comme son père disait.

- Je peux l'avoir ?

Dean avait la tête baissée et les joues rouges d'embarras. Il fit l'erreur de jeter un œil vers Castiel. Celui-ci arborait une expression de chien battu rivalisant voir avec l'aide de ses gros yeux bleus surpassant Sammy. Incapable de résister, Dean lui tendit le paquet et Castiel le prit avec révérence. Ses yeux brillèrent et un petit sourire apparu aux recoins de sa bouche. Il ouvrit le paquet délicatement et ses yeux s'élargirent un instant. Il posa l'objet délicatement dans sa paume, leva le bras et l'étudia avec émerveillement.

Il s'agissait d'un petit ange que Dean avait réalisé avec divers morceaux de fers trouvés dans la casse. Dean n'était peut-être pas malin comme son petit frère mais il savait servir de ses mains. Bobby l'avait seulement aidé avec la soudure mais sinon il avait réalisé ce petit ange de fer aux ailes déployées tout seul.

- C'est magnifique, merci Dean, dit Castiel et il semblait vraiment honnête.

Dean garda son air embarrassé mais au fond de lui, il était vraiment content.

- Ma maman disait toujours que les anges veillaient sur nous, dit soudainement Dean. C'était un sujet dont il ne parlait normalement à personne, même à Sam. Bobby m'a dit que tu étais appelé d'après un ange alors j'ai eu l'idée de faire ça. Je sais que c'est stupide, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, et par rapport aux autres cadeaux, c'est….

- Tais-toi, Dean, coupa Castiel avec autorité, ce n'est pas stupide au contraire c'est parfait. Je suis sûr que c'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que j'ai jamais eu.

Dean voulu lui dire que non, que ce n'était que quelques misérables petits bouts de ferraille collés ensemble et pas …..une jeep miniature ! Mais les yeux de Castiel brillaient avec tellement d'intensité et d'honnêteté qu'il se tut et se contenta de continuer de rougir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu ne vas pas….Je sais pas moi aller jouer à quelque chose, voir le poney, n'importe quoi…

- Oh non, je pensais rester ici tranquillement.

- Pas moyen mec ! C'est ton anniversaire, t'es sensé t'amuser !

Dean parlait avec animation refusant de croire qu'un chouette gars comme Castiel allait passer toute la fête assis tout seul dans un coin. C'est un peu ce qu'il projetait de faire lui-même mais ce n'était pas son anniversaire, bon sang. Même lui et Sammy réussissaient à s'amuser ce jour là. Et pourtant ils étaient d'habitude dans des motels pourris au milieu de nulle part. Tout son inconfort de se mêler à la fête avait disparu. Il était maintenant en mission.

- Je ne sais pas, Dean…Je crois que je saurais pas quoi faire tout seul…..

- Allez, dit Dean prenant la main de Castiel, ne t'inquiète pas, je viens avec toi !

Dean afficha son sourire made-in-Winchester. Castiel se relaxa et se laissa entrainer vers les festivités.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en premier ?

- Je ne sais pas, Dean, répondit Castiel avec une petite moue mécontente quoique adorable.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait rejoindre Gabriel ?

Les deux enfants se retournèrent pour regarder le stand de Gabriel qui continuait d'enchainer les numéros. Dean leva un sourcil quand il aperçut celui-ci avec d'innombrables cerceaux ondulant le long de son corps.

- Peut-être pas, dit Dean, Castiel hocha la tête affirmativement, et Jimmy tu veux pas aller jouer avec lui ?

Castiel tourna la tête vers son jumeau qui parlait avec animation, Amélia à ses cotés, à un groupe d'enfants. Ils mangeaient des glaces.

- Je crois qu'il préférerait rester avec ses amis, je ne veux pas le déranger, dit tristement Castiel.

Dean voulu protester mais il sentit bien que le regard soudain brillant de tristesse du jeune garçon avait une signification plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait. Quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Peut-être plus tard, si ils devenaient amis, Castiel pourrait se confier à lui. Oui, il aimerait ça, il était fort pour garder les secrets et réconforter les autres.

- Bah, on dirait que tu es coincé avec moi alors, dit Dean en souriant et frappant amicalement l'épaule de Castiel.

- Ça pourrait être pire, répondit-il, un petit sourire aux coins des levers.

- Ah Cas', tu me fais du mal.

Castiel paniqua un instant, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était trop littéral et il ne comprenait jamais les sarcasmes ou l'ironie. Mais il sentit que Dean le « charriait » ( il agita de petites mains mentales pour effectuer les guillemets) et se relaxa. Un sentiment de chaleur lui parcouru le corps et l'emplit de contentement pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Peut-être que Dean pourrait devenir son ami. Il était plein d'espoir en suivant le blondinet à la recherche d'une activité récréative.

Dean statua pour le chamboule' tout. Il fut étonné quand la personne qui tenait le stand salua Castiel d'une façon trop polie pour un enfant et l'appela respectueusement « ». Autrement, il semblait ravi de voir Castiel et l'encouragea en lui donnant plus de balles que de nécessaire. Castiel se révéla étonnement acceptable à ce jeu, à la grande surprise de Dean. Sa visée n'était pas mauvaise, le seul problème était qu'il ne parvenait pas à mettre suffisamment de force dans ses balles, les boites de conserves restant malheureusement immobiles après ses lancers.

- Je ne crois pas que je puisse lancer plus fort, dit-il avec un peu de dépit.

Dean, fana de baseball, n'eut aucun mal à dégommer toutes les boites. Il cria mentalement vengeance pour le pauvre Castiel à chacun de ses lancers.

Le type tenant le stand tendit à Dean une énorme peluche de Bob l'éponge. Il la prit avec suspicion et un peu de dégout.

- Euh, tu la veux, Cas' ?

- Non, Dean, tu l'as gagnée.

- Prends-là, Cas !

- Non, Dean, j'en ai déjà un nombre ridiculement élevé, de plus…., il observa Bob, les yeux plissés et la tête légèrement sur le coté. Tic que Dean remarqua être redondant chez lui, il à l'air totalement aliéné, je ne crois pas avoir le désir de posséder une telle…créature.

Dean éclata de rire.

- Ouais, d'accord avec toi, tu dis ça comme si tu n'avais jamais regardé bob l'éponge de ta vie !

- Je ne crois pas…C'est une éponge, vraiment ? demanda Castiel fixant toujours l'énorme peluche que tenait Dean.

- C'est un dessin animé, je regarde quelque fois avec Sammy ( il regardait « plus » que quelque fois, mais il n'allait pas dire ça à Castiel. )

- Oh ! Non…Michaël n'aime pas trop que nous regardions la télévision.

- Michael ? C'est ton grand frère ?

- L'ainé, oui, acquiesça Castiel. Enfin avec Luc, ils sont nés le même jour.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls jumeaux Jimmy et toi ?

Castiel acquiesça de nouveau.

- Wow !

Dean alla rapidement poser la peluche sur la balancelle disant qu'il pourrait toujours la donner à Sam plus tard.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent ensuite vers la pêche aux canards. Et Dean rigola tout du long aux commentaires de Castiel exprimant son scepticisme face au jeu. Les crochets sur les canards n'étaient pas « réalistes », la même canne à pêche sur un vrai canard la ferait certainement se briser et d'autres choses du même acabit.

Castiel confronté au monde extérieur était souvent confus et quelques malheureuses expérience avec des enfants de son âge lui faisait d'habitude limiter ses interactions au minimum, car souvent on finissait par se moquer de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Dean, il riait de bon cœur avec lui et non de lui malgré toutes ses maladresses. Il avait peut être exagéré quelques uns de ses commentaires sur les canards afin de l'amuser encore plus.

Dean et Castiel allaient s'approcher de l'endroit où se trouvait le poney quand ils entendirent un cri se rapprocher d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Sam terrifié et sanglotant de toutes ses forces vint se jeter dans les bas de Dean qui entra instantanément en mode « big brother ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ?

- howoun….houlmoun…marmonna Sam imprégnant le t-shirt de son frère de larmes et de morves.

- Quoi ? Il regarda Castiel d'un air paniqué.

Gabriel arriva alors à leur rencontre. Sam continuait à pleurer incontrôlablement contre la poitrine de Dean.

- Gabriel, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Gabriel avait un air désolé sur le visage. Il avait ôté son chapeau de magicien et se passait la main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

- Aucune idée, Deano ! Tout se passait formidablement bien. J'allais emmener Sammy et d'autres petites rase-mottes manger une part de gâteau quand il s'est mit à hurler et a courir comme un dératé !

Dean se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de comprendre les plaintes de Sam.

- Oh ! C'est un clown, c'est ça ?

Sam hocha la tête. Dean embrassa son frère et lui caressa les cheveux pour le réconforter. Castiel cligna rapidement les yeux et Gabriel leva un sourcil perplexe.

- Un clown ? Tu veux dire, ce clown là bas ? Gabriel pointa du doigt l'endroit où un clown se tenait faisant de petits animaux avec des ballons.

Sam resserra son étreinte sur son frère.

- Ouais, soupira Dean, Sammy à la terreur des clowns.

- Comment peut-on avoir peur d'un clown ? demanda Gabriel incrédule, les mains posées sur ses hanches comme si il était la cible d'une offense personnelle.

- Peut-être qu'un jour….hm… « quelqu'un » lui a fait voir « ça », dit Dean faiblement ( oh, il n'était pas fier d'être à l'origine de la phobie de son petit frère)

- Bien joué, Deano !

- Ouais, je sais….

Gabriel claqua ses doigts.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sammy, dit-il avec assurance, je vais m'en occuper, !

Et il couru en hurlant vers le pauvre clown qui se mit à courir à son tour afin d'essayer de lui échapper.

Ils se poursuivirent dans tout le terrain pendant de nombreuses minutes. Dean et Sam regardaient ce spectacle médusés. Castiel habitué aux exubérances de son frère fronça juste légèrement les sourcils.

- Il est complètement dingue, dit Dean.

Castiel acquiesça silencieusement, Sam renifla, faisant remonter la morve coulant de son nez.. Un moment plus tard, Gabriel revint vers eux, complètement essoufflé.

- Je l'ai vaincu, dit-il brandissant le nez du clown comme un trophée.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Sam regarda Gabriel avec une espèce de fascination et prit maladroitement le nez, un peu dégouté malgré tout.

Gabriel ébouriffa les cheveux de Sam et fit un clin d'œil à Dean. Sam reniflait toujours un peu du fait de sa crise de larmes mais il semblait s'être remis et souriait maintenant faiblement toujours en sécurité dans les bras de son grand frère.

- Oh ! Cassie-cat ! s'écria soudain Gabriel, mais tu es sorti de ta tanière ! Ah, je savais que j'avais eu raison de t'inviter Deano, je suis tellement génial…..C'en est presque embarrassant.

Il s'auto-congratula un moment avant d'entrainer toute la petite bande avec lui dans différentes activités. Dean n'était d'abord pas très content que Gabriel les accompagne mais il fallait avouer que son enthousiasme était communicatif. Même Castiel semblait un peu plus souriant sous sa face de porcelaine et les larmes de Sam avec presque disparues. Dean supposait donc que ce n'était pas si mal même si il aurait bien aimé apprendre à connaitre Castiel un peu mieux.

L'apogée de la rigolade arriva cependant aux dépends de Gabriel.

Ils étaient allés voir le poney et aucun des enfant n'étaient vraiment partants pour faire une petite promenade avec l'animal.

- Pourquoi tu ne montes pas dessus, toi ? dit Dean à l'attention de Gabriel et _Wow_, il s'étonnait lui-même d'être devenu si confortable en présence des deux Novaks en si peu de temps.

- Je ne peux pas Deano, je suis un adulte, je ne veux pas tuer cette pauvre bête.

- En fait, Mr. Novak, intervint le type qui retenait l'animal par les rênes, je crois que vous êtes assez compact pour tenir sur Anémone.

Gabriel resta un moment bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? « Compact » ? « Compact » ?

Le son des rires des trois enfants interrompirent sa colère. ( oui, sa taille avait toujours été un sujet sensible). Dean était plié de rire et s'appuyait désespérément sur Castiel pour ne pas tomber par terre. Sam riait de toutes ses dents et Castiel agitait bizarrement ses épaules, son petit sourire habituel étendu à presque la totalité de sa bouche ce qui devait correspondre à son équivalent du fou rire.

Pour Gabriel voir son pauvre petit frère sourire valait bien une petit éraflure de son égo donc il reparti de plus belle dans ses pitreries habituelles.

Ils couvrirent pratiquement toues les activités disponibles passant un bon moment sauf pour le manège qui n'eut pas l'approbation de Castiel. Le temps fila rapidement et c'était bientôt l'heure pour Dean et Sam de repartir chez Bobby.

Ils décidèrent de conclure la fête en dégustant quelques pâtisseries et revinrent s'installer sur la balancelle.

Dean était au milieu savourant une part du fameux gâteau d'anniversaire. Sam à sa droite examinait avec suspicion une part de « tarte mystère » que lui avait tendu Gabriel. Castiel, à sa gauche picorait lui aussi le gâteau d'anniversaire. Dans son autre main, il tenait possessivement le petit ange de fer. Gabriel, lui se tenait devant eux, une assiettes dans chaque main et d'autres douceurs dépassant de ses poches.

Dean totalement absorbé par sa communication spirituelle avec la pâtisserie ne remarqua le petit corps de Castiel se reposer de plus en plus sur lui. Il entendit vaguement une petite voix dire « merci, Dean ».

Quand il reprit ses esprit, Castiel avait la tête sur son épaule visiblement assoupi.

Gabriel se rapprocha d'eux et regarda Castiel avec affection.

-Aw, c'est mignon, trop d'émotions pour le pauvre Cassie-cat!

Gabriel se pencha apparemment pour transporter Castiel mais son attention se tourna vers le petit ange de fer que le petit garçon endormi tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il tout haut à personne en particulier.

- Hm, c'est…euh, mon cadeau pour Cas, dit Dean d'une toute petite voix embarrassée.

Gabriel le regarda un instant. L'intensité de son regard n'avait rien à voir avec sa légèreté habituelle. Un sourire honnête apparu sur son visage et il ébouriffa avec enthousiasme les cheveux de Dean qui ne pouvait s'échapper sans réveiller l'autre garçon endormi.

Gabriel extirpa délicatement son petit frère de Dean et le prit dans ses bras.

- Allez, Castiel, il est temps d'aller au dodo.

Il allait partir mais s'arrêta un instant et tourna la tête vers Dean.

- Tu veux venir ?

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Mais….. Sammy ?

- Je suis un grand garçon, Dean ! répondit Sam grimaçant après sa dernière bouchée de tarte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Deano. Meg !

La jeune femme brune s'avança avec une révérence feinte.

- Garde un œil un instant sur le petit caribou, tu veux ?

- Oui, m'sieur Novak

- Allez viens, Deano.

Dean suivit Gabriel dans les méandres du manoir Novak. Ils franchirent les marches d'un imposant escalier en marbre et arrivèrent dans un immense couloir. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de pièces à cet étage tout aussi richement décoré que le rez-de-chaussée. Dean collait Gabriel de près, intimidé par l'immensité et l'opulence des lieux. Gabriel remarquant l'attitude de Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé. Pratiquement tout au bout du couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte où était collée une petite affiche portant les prénoms de Jimmy et de Castiel. La seule preuve qu'il y avait des enfants vivant dans cette maison.

- Aide-moi tu veux Deano ?

Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour que Gabriel puisse entrer sans trop bousculer son petit frère. Il le suivit à l'intérieur de la chambre qui était anormalement immense comme le reste de la maison. Elle était clairement divisée en deux parties. D'un coté des jouets, balles et autres jeux, de l'autre une énorme bibliothèque remplie de livres qui s'étendait d'ailleurs un peu partout tout autour. Dean devina que cette partie de la pièce devait être celle de Castiel et ne fut pas étonné quand Gabriel se rapprocha du lit présent de ce coté. Dean leva la couette et Gabriel posa délicatement Castiel dans le lit comme si il s'agissait d'une poupée. Il eut un peu de mal à extirper le petit ange de la main de l'enfant et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il borda ensuite son petit frère et lui embrassa le front. Dean regardait en ayant un peu le sentiment de s'introduire dans un moment privé mais il eut un élan supplémentaire de sympathie pour Gabriel. Il avait beau faire le pitre en permanence, il tenait vraiment à son petit frère et ça c'était un sentiment qu'il pouvait comprendre et respecter.

Dean pensait qu'ils allaient partir mais à la place Gabriel s'assit délicatement sur le lit, passa affectueusement la main à travers les cheveux de son petit frère et prit l'ange de fer inspectant l'objet avec gravité.

- Tu sais Deano, murmura-t-il soudain, c'est vraiment un cadeau très spécial que tu lui as fait là.

- C'est…juste …un bout de fer…..je…

- Non, Dean, l'utilisation de son prénom sans additif fit comprendre au jeune garçon que Gabriel était sérieux, tu vois, le pauvre Castiel à été très malade pendant très longtemps.

Dean pâlit immédiatement des images de sa mère dans un lit d'hôpital l'assaillirent

Gabriel remarquant son expression affolée poursuivit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va mieux, il est en totale rémission même si il sera toujours un peu plus faible que la plupart des autres enfants. Il est resté très longtemps à l'hôpital ou tout seul dans sa chambre avec ses livres pour seule compagnie. Bien sûr, il y avait Jimmy ou moi qui lui rendions souvent visite mais il n'a jamais pu vraiment se faire d'amis. Il ne s'est jamais plaint mais je pense qu'il a du se sentir très seul. Dis-moi Dean, tu crois que tu aimerais être l'ami de Castiel ?

Le jeune garçon resta un instant muet. Il avait vraiment apprécié cet après midi avec lui mais…il regarda ses chaussures tout en agitant nerveusement ses pieds. C'était le genre de discussion dont il avait horreur.

- Hm,…J'aimerais bien…mais est-ce qu'il sera d'accord ? Je veux dire…Je n'ai rien de spécial...

Gabriel cligna rapidement les yeux et regarda Dean avec affection

- Je crois au contraire que tu es très spécial Deano. Et je suis sûr que Castiel serait très heureux d'être ton ami. En fait je suis certain que vous l'êtes déjà. Allez, laissons blanche neige dormir.

Il commença a se diriger vers la sortie mais se retourna constatant que Dean ne l'avait pas suivi et gardait toujours la tête baissée sans bouger.

- Quoi ? Deano ?

- Hm…peut-être que je pourrais lui laisser un mot…comme il s'est endormi je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir.

- Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir

Dean trouva une feuille sur le bureau de Castiel qui était placé non loin du lit. Il remarqua que le bureau était en fouillis comme le reste des affaires de Castiel alors que le coté de Jimmy semblait être rangé au millimètre. Il choisit un crayon, griffonna quelques mots et le plaça en dessous de l'ange.

Il retrouva ensuite Sam là où il l'avait laissé, soulant de paroles Meg qui lança un soupir de soulagement quand elle le vit arriver.

Bientôt Anna les informa que Bobby était là pour les récupérer. Sam et Dean firent leurs adieux à Gabriel et quittèrent le manoir Novak, pleins d'images et de bons souvenirs dans la tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sam parlait avec animation des événements de la journée à Bobby. Dean avait la tête posée contre la vitre et observait le manoir disparaitre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était plein d'espoir.

Dans ses rêves, cette nuit là, Castiel avait de petites ailes noires. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas tout seul. Un petit garçon blonds aux yeux verts, la tête parsemée de petites taches de rousseur était avec lui.

- Hey, Cas', on va jouer ?

Castiel hocha la tête, ses petites ailes autrefois brisées dans ses cauchemars s'agitaient maintenant joyeusement derrière son dos. Il se précipita à la rencontre de son ami.


	4. CONFLITS

_**Merci à Alisone, asaliah et DarknessWolf pour les reviews ^^**_

_**Ouais, asaliah, tu n'étais pas loin avec Jimmy. Ce chapitre lui est consacré. Il est un peu OOC et un peu perturbé, je crois XD**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est considérée comme complète. Je pense ajouter des One shots comme celui-ci de temps en temps pour en développer l'univers ( j'ai déjà des idées mais j'ai d'autres choses à écrire ).**_

_**De plus, je tiens à m'excuser par avance pour les mots coupés, c'est indépendant de ma volonté….**_

* * *

Jimmy s'était réveillé aux aurores. Il n'était pas si matinal d'habitude mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le premier jour d'école et surtout le premier jour où Castiel serait dans la même école que lui. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait été malade et une part égoïste de Jimmy trouvait cela bien ainsi.

Dégouté par ses mauvaises pensées, il murmura une prière et se dirigea vers le lit de son frère jumeau. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise. De temps en temps, il se levait en pleine nuit juste pour aller vérifier que Castiel était bien vivant. Il passait la main doucement sur son visage pour sentir son souffle. Il observait son frère tranquillement assoupi et sans peine dans son sommeil, différentes émotions étaient en conflit dans son esprit.

Castiel dans la même école que lui signifiait qu'il devrait veiller sur lui aussi là-bas. Il aimait son frère mais tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en occupe, surtout Michael. Pour lui Castiel était sa responsabilité et l'école avait été son seul échappatoire jusqu'à présent.

Un endroit où il était juste Jimmy, pas un frère, ni même un Novak. _Plus maintenant, _il soupira toujours étudiant la face endormie devant lui, similaire mais si différente de la sienne. Jimmy se sentait nerveux de ce que ses amis pourraient penser de son jumeau. Castiel paraissait étrange pour la plupart des gens, Jimmy y était habitué mais il savait qu'il deviendrait sans doute un sujet de moquerie pour les autres. _Ce n'est pas juste, _pensa Jimmy. Oui, il était content que Castiel soit guéri mais pourquoi n'avait-il pu rester à l'école à domicile ? Seulement, Castiel avait dit qu'il voulait aller à l'école, Michael avait approuvé. Gabriel avait sautillé d'enthousiasme pendant que Raphael et Luc avaient été totalement indiffèrent.

Jimmy resta un long moment à ruminer ses sombres pensées quand il fut l'heure de réveiller Castiel, il était déjà habillé et prêt pour l'école.

- Hey, Cassie, c'est l'heure, dit Jimmy secouant le plus gentiment possible Castiel.

Castiel rumina quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se lever d'un coup sec chose qui aurait pu complètement l'effrayer mais il en avait l'habitude puisque c'était toujours de cette façon dont Castiel émergeait le matin. Gabriel l'appelait d'ailleurs zombie-Cas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jimmy ? dit Castiel de sa petite face impassible et d'un ton visiblement agacé. Hé ouais, en plus de ça zombie-Cas était un vrai bonheur le matin.

- Allez, Cassie, tu as oublié, c'est ton premier jour d'école.

Les yeux de Castiel s'éveillèrent un instant avant de retrouver leur léthargie. Il se frotta les yeux, fit basculer la couette et se déplaça à la vitesse d'un escargot jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- N'oublie pas tes médicaments, Castiel ! rappela Jimmy.

La masse de cheveux noirs hocha la tête et Jimmy l'observa disparaitre dans leur salle de bain commune. Oui, commune, car même si la maison avait plus de 35 pièces, ils devaient partager la même chambre. Jimmy se gardait bien de demander quoique ce soit à Michael. Il connaissait sa réponse d'avance.

Ayant accompli sa mission, alias réveiller Castiel, il s'observa un moment dans la glace. Sa tenue était parfaite et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son cartable tout neuf et se remémora la semaine précédente quand Gabriel les avait emmenés faire des courses. Il avait choisi un cartable Dora l'exploratrice pour Castiel qui bien sûr l'avait trouvé intriguant.

- Comment une petite fille peut-elle partir explorer toute seule la jungle avec un primate pour seule compagnie ? avait-il dit et ça résumait tout à fait Castiel.

Jimmy avait empêché le désastre en choisissant un cartable pareil au sien pour son jumeau qui sinon aurait sans doute arboré le cartable de Dora sans aucune gène.

- Si il aime Dora, il aime Dora, laisse-le, protesta Gabriel mais Jimmy remit Dora à sa place et posa le cartable dans le caddie.

- T'es pas marrant, tu sais, lui dit Gabriel.

Mais tout ne pouvait être prit à la farce et comme la tête de Castiel était penchée sur le coté et qu'il plissait les yeux l'observant fixement, il n'avait dû rien capter comme d'habitude. Donc Jimmy ravala sa culpabilité et fit avancer le caddie vers le rayon suivant.

Il se précipita avec appréhension dans la cuisine. Car l'humeur de ses frères définissait souvent l'humeur de sa journée. Il grimaça en entendant les sons étouffés de la voix autoritaire de Michael et de celle moqueuse de Luc. _Super_. Quant il entra dans la pièce, bien sûr la querelle s'arrêta. Michael jugeait qu'il n'était pas sain pour les deux plus jeunes frères d'assister à leurs disputes. Mais ce qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre c'est qu'écouter leurs cris de leur chambre ou de l'escalier blotti contre Castiel revenait pratiquement au même.

Il salua poliment d'abord Michael puis tous ses frères. Michael se tenait debout les bras croisés dans un costume valant sans doute une fortune. Ses yeux verts perçaient agressivement le crane de Luc. Luc agita la main pour le saluer, son habituel sourire sur la face. Vu son apparence, il devait être encore sorti toute la nuit à faire la bringue et nourrir une affreuse gueule de bois. Raphael était installé au bout de la table complètement étranger aux événements alentours. Il ne lui jeta qu'un rapide regard froid et continua à tourner les pages de son journal. Gabriel, lui était caché à sa place habituelle, devant le poêle. La masse de pancakes impressionnante suggérait son malaise et sa tentative d'échapper aux disputes de ses ainés.

Jimmy s'installa sur la table et fut tout de suite servit par Gabriel sans un mot. Quand Gabriel était contrarié, il n'était pas vraiment fun.

- Est-ce que Castiel est réveillé ? demanda Michael. _Castiel, toujours Castiel._

- Oui, Michael.

- Bien.

Et ce fut tout. Jimmy mangea lentement son pancake avec frustration. Il remarqua Luc lui faire un sourire compatissant. De ces frères ça devait être lui qui le comprenant le mieux mais sa capacité de s'en faire était assez limitée dans le temps car il était trop pris dans ses propres conflits. Jimmy soupira. Raphael tourna une autre page.

C'est alors que Castiel déboula dans la pièce. Jimmy tourna la tête et grimaça. Il lui avait préparé ses vêtements ( Michael avait insisté qu'il porte une tenue identique à la sienne à son grand déplaisir ) et les avait posés délicatement à son intention mais ils avaient l'air complètements froissés maintenant. Sans parler de ses cheveux qui se dressaient dans toutes les directions.

Castiel salua ses frères et s'installa à coté de Jimmy.

- Bonjour Jimmy, dit-il souriant du coin de ses lèvres.

Deux gros yeux bleus le regardèrent avec tellement d'innocence et d'affection que Jimmy perdu instantanément l'appétit ressentant tous le poids de ses méchantes pensées envers son frère. Michael fronça les sourcils et Gabriel apporta des pancakes à Castiel.

- Jimmy, tu pourrais faire plus attention à ton frère, dit-il. Et ce fut pour lui comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Qui a-t-il, Michael ? dit Castiel, tête penchée sur le coté.

- Tes cheveux, ton…regarde-toi ! On dirait un petit sauvageon !

Castiel pencha sa tête de sa fichue adorable façon une nouvelle fois, ne voyant clairement pas le problème.

- Il est bien comme il est, intervint Gabriel de son sanctuaire de pancakes et _wow_ qui allait manger tout ça !

Michael tourna la tête vers Gabriel d'une façon clairement désapprobatrice et vers Luc qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette répartie. Jimmy frissonna et il voyait les épaules de Castiel se tendre à coté de lui. Raphael tourna une nouvelle page de son journal.

Heureusement, Michael ne poussa pas plus loin la querelle. Il se leva et s'approcha de Castiel dans une attente d'arranger sa tenue. Mais il n'y réussit pas vraiment. Un peu frustré, il sortit un peigne de sa veste ( _un peigne dans sa veste ! _) et tenta de le coiffer correctement. Jimmy aurait pu lui dire que c'était totalement inutile mais la vérité était que Michael n'écoutait jamais personne à part Père. Et Père n'était plus jamais à la maison…..

Michael s'affaira plusieurs minutes sur la tête de son cadet. Il s'arrêta quand sa coiffure fut impeccable comme lui, comme Jimmy. Il se réinstalla d'un air satisfait sirotant son café jetant un regard glacé à Jimmy signifiant clairement qu'il aurait du faire plus d'efforts. Jimmy refréna une grimace et eu sa petite vengeance quand quelques minutes plus tard les cheveux de Castiel avaient repris tous seuls leur chaos original. Michael parut clairement agacé mais lâcha l'affaire, apparemment il avait déjà autre chose en tête vu qu'il regardait maintenait sa Rolex et consultait son téléphone avec frénésie.

- Jimmy, Castiel nous partons dans vingt minutes, je vous attends à l'entrée.

Et il s'en alla le téléphone sur l'oreille, vociférant des ordres.

Gabriel, s'installa à sa place en soupirant.

- Es-tu forcé de nous l'énerver dès le matin ? dit il à Luc. Il avança à son attention un verre d'eau et plusieurs comprimés qui devaient être de l'aspirine.

- Que dire, Frangin ? Pas ma faute si « Môssieur » à un balai dans le cul.

- Lucifer ! dit Raphael de son journal regardant durement Lucifer et indiquant Jimmy et Castiel.

- Oups, désolé, ricana Luc, mais je suis sûr que Cassie et Jimmy savent quel mauvais exemple je suis et n'essaieront pas de m'imiter.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Raphael était retourné à sa lecture. Gabriel fit de nouveau un grand soupir.

- Alors Cassie-cat, dit-il forçant un sourire, prêt pour le grand jour ?

Castiel laissa sa fourchette pendre dans l'air.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, Gabriel, dit-il de sa petite voix irrémédiablement enrouée.

- Oh non ? T'inquiètes pas, Jimmy boy sera avec toi, hein ? Jimmy ?

- Bien sûr Cassie, acquiesça Jimmy alors qu'il avait seulement envie d'hurler.

- Puis Deano sera aussi là. À la mention de son nom le visage de Castiel s'illumina et il continua à manger avec appétit son plat.

Gabriel tapota l'épaule de Castiel et se leva de la table. Raphael avait disparu. Castiel semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_Dean, Dean winchester. _

Dire que Jimmy détestait le garçon était un euphémisme. D'abord c'était lui qui avait offert à Castiel ce stupide ange en ferraille pour lequel son frère avait une étrange fascination. Pour lui ce machin semblait détenir un message caché. Puis Dean Winchester et son frère Sam habitaient avec Bobby Singer connu pour être l'alcoolique local et il savait que Michael détestait le vieil homme avec force.

Depuis l'anniversaire, Gabriel avait emmené plusieurs fois Castiel chez le vieux fou et son frère était revenu fatigué mais content comme il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

- Je me suis fait mon premier ami, confia Castiel à Jimmy un soir et son cœur s'était déchiré.

Depuis, il vouait à Dean une haine farouche même si il ne le montrait jamais à Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette haine à son égard vu que si son frère avait un ami ça signifiait qu'il lui lâcherait un peu les basques. Mais ça n'empêchait en rien ces sentiments de l'envahir. Castiel aurait pu trouver largement mieux Quelqu'un d'un peu plus comme lui. Puis il n'arrêtait pas de le seriner avec Dean. Pendant qu'ils étaient partis chez leur oncle Inias au bord de la mer, il n'avait pas arrêté « Dean ceci, Dean cela , Dean aime la tarte, Dean, Dean, Dean …..». C'était insupportable.

Jimmy fut sortit de ses pensées par Gabriel qui lui tendit sa boite à déjeuner. Une boite à déjeuner Avengers super cool. Il l'ouvrit pour en observer son contenu et sourit un peu. Gabriel avait tendance à toujours un peu exagérer. Sa boite contenait plusieurs sandwichs, une boisson, et diverses sucreries remplissant l'espace. Il eut d'ailleurs du mal à la refermer. Il regarda vers son frère et ses yeux s'élargirent en horreur. Gabriel tendait à Castiel une boite à déjeuner « hello kitty » rose fuchsia.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Castiel ?

- Ma boite à déjeuner.

- Je sais ça ! s'énerva-t-il, c'est une boite pour filles !

- Vraiment ? dit Castiel observant la boite, c'est juste un chat. J'aime les félins. Et son design m'est plaisant.

- C'est ROSE ! Pour les filles !

Castiel cligna des yeux rapidement, sans doute un peu surpris par l'énervement soudain de Jimmy

- Je suis totalement indiffèrent au genre des couleurs, dit-il sérieusement et Jimmy sentit le sang monter dans ses veines. _Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas donc être normal ? _

- Calmos, Michael junior, intervint Gabriel.

- Peu importe, dit Jimmy défait. De toute façon comme si quelqu'un allait prendre en compte son avis.

Et il partit vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vu Castiel regarder Gabriel avec désespoir. _Mince_, jura Jimmy malgré tout peiné.

Le voyage dans la voiture fut long et silencieux. Michael conduisait de façon rigide et droite. Jimmy regarda Castiel. Il était tassé dans le siège comme si il pouvait disparaitre à l'intérieur. Il tenait fermement son cartable et sa stupide boite.

- T'inquiètes pas Cassie, tout va bien se passer, dit Jimmy. Parce que c'était sans doute ce que son frère attendait de lui. Et peut-être un peu pour se faire pardonner.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ses yeux bleus étaient visiblement apeurés. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment été à l'école sauf à la maternelle mais ça remontait à loin. Avant qu'il ne tombe malade. Il eut un élan de sympathie pour lui et lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

- J'attends de vous deux que votre conduite soit exemplaire, dit Michael avec son autorité habituelle. Ses yeux dans le rétroviseur étaient dirigés vers Jimmy. Castiel déglutit.

Ils arrivèrent devant l 'école élémentaire. Michael leur ouvrit la portière et toisa les environs comme si il en possédait l'air. Après diverses recommandations, il les laissa dans la cours devant s'entretenir avec la principale de l'école Mme Mosseley. Sans doute pour qu'elle s'assure que Castiel prenne bien ses médicaments. Il frappa Jimmy à cet instant que Michael n'était même pas venu à son premier jour d'école. Meg l'avait déposé en SUV et n'était même pas descendue du véhicule pour lui souhaiter bon courage.

La cour était agitée, les enfants couraient partout excités par leur premier jour d'école. De nombreux parents étaient encore présents. Jimmy observa les alentours nerveusement à la recherche de ses amis. _Nous y voilà pensa-t-il. _La personne qui voulait absolument voir en premier étant Amélia. La seule qui il en était sur ne se moquerait jamais de Castiel. Celui-ci était pratiquement recroquevillé sur lui-même essayant de se cacher contre Jimmy.

Quand une voix retentit.

- Hey, Cas !

Dean Winchester. Et le visage de Castiel s'éclaira en un instant au pur dégout de Jimmy.

- Salut Dean, dit Castiel timidement.

Dean salua Jimmy rapidement puis fronça les sourcils en observant le comportement nerveux de Castiel.

- Wow, zen, Cas'

- Je ne comprends pas cet…

- Je veux dire déstresse.

- Je suis nerveux, c'est mon premier jour d'école, je …

- Moi aussi tu sais, enfin premier jour dans « cette école » et je sais comme ça craint crois-moi. L'année dernière, moi et Sammy, on a changé au moins cinq fois d'école !

- Oh ! Et comment fait on pour « déstresser ? ». Castiel fit de petites guillemets avec ses doigts.

Dean sourit.

- La différence cette fois ci, c'est que je ne suis pas tout seul, j'ai déjà un ami avec moi. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Castiel parut instantanément soulagé. Puis tu as aussi Jimmy, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

Jimmy avait suivi cet échange à distance, il acquiesça silencieusement cherchant toujours ses amis au loin.

- Oh mec, c'est quoi cette boite ? dit Dean ayant remarqué « hello kitty », Jimmy ricana intérieurement.

- Ma boite à déjeuner, Dean.

- C'est une boite pour nanas !

- Il semblerait, dit Castiel tournant un regard maussade vers Jimmy.

- Regarde, moi, je suis Batman ! Il brandit une boite à déjeuner ornée d'un Batman du dessin animé des années 90, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Castiel semblait perplexe. Jimmy aperçut ses amis et décida d'aller les rejoindre ne supportant plus la proximité avec Dean Winchester.

Quand il les quitta, Dean avait son bras autour de l'épaule de Castiel et il entendit lui dire:

- De toute façon mec, c'est pas la couverture qui compte, ce qui compte c'est-ce qu'il y a l'intérieur.

Jimmy envoya voler un caillou avec sa chaussure, les dents serrées.

Il détestait Dean winchester.

La sonnerie retentit pour la première fois de l'année.


	5. BAGARRE

_**Merci à Alisone,DarknessWolf, asaliah, egwene Al verse et catielamafoy pour vos reviews.**_

_**À Castielamalfoy : Merci c'est trop, je ne sais pas quoi dire ;_;**_

_**Sinon asaliah tu as bien cerné Jimmy et je pense aussi que les émotions fluctuent, on peut détester quelqu'un un moment et l'aimer à un autre mais Jimmy est sans doute très stressé.**_

_**Bon, nouvelle petite histoire et deux autres devraient suivre. Une intitulée brèches et une autre the hat ( ou ce stupide bonnet !)**_

_**Cette histoire se déroules quelques semaines/mois après la rentrée des classes. Dirk apparait dans l'épisode « after school special« . Et j'espère que personne ne sera offensé par ses propos. Les enfants peuvent être cruels. Crowley, Jimmy, Amélia ( citée précédemment dans la première histoire) Castiel et Chuck sont dans la même classe et Dean une classe en dessous.**_

* * *

Durant la recréation de l'après-midi, Castiel et Chuck parlaient tranquillement de la dernière histoire de ce dernier en attendant Dean parti aux toilettes. Castiel était fasciné par les histoires de Chuck. Remplies de fantômes, de monstres et de surnaturel, le petit garçon nerveux avait une sacrée imagination. Castiel était la seule personne à qui il avait fait lire ses histoires et ça l'emplissait secrètement de fierté. Il apposait sa pierre en corrigeant les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire de son ami.

Chuck lui bégayait le nouveau rebondissement de sa nouvelle prose quand Castiel remarqua une petite bande de garçons s'approcher d'eux, Dirk Mc Gregor en tête. Dirk était un des gros bras de l'école avec qui Dean avait déjà eu des mots auparavant.

- Novak, le salua-t-il hypocritement.

Les autres se mirent à rire et Chuck commença à s'agiter plus que la normale.

- Salut Dirk, répondit Castiel, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans les cligner une seule fois.

Dirk s'approcha de Castiel et de ce que Dean appelait son « espace personnel » tandis que les autres entouraient Chuck qui commençait à ressembler à un petit rongeur prit au piège.

- Alors Novak, ta fiancée n'est pas là ? lui dit Dirk.

- Je n'ai pas de fiancé, répondit-il avec calme même si un malaise commençait à se former dans son estomac.

- Je veux dire, Winchester, sérieusement, vous deux on dirait deux pédales.

Les amis de Dirk rirent à cette phrase, Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Nous ne sommes pas des morceaux de vélocipèdes, dit-il sérieusement car les propos de Dirk n'avait aucun sens.

Dirk ricana d'une façon vicieuse.

- Sérieux ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te trouve Winchester en tout cas, t'es pas un peu gogol ? Il doit avoir pitié de toi, non ? D'ailleurs même ton clone ne veux pas trainer avec toi, seulement ce loser, il désigna Chuck.

Castiel sentit la colère l'envahir. Dirk n'était non seulement entrain de l'insulter lui et Jimmy ( qui n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui car il avait un mauvais rhume ) mais il se moquait aussi de Dean.

- Je suis parfaitement normal, Dirk, dit-il sèchement, toi par contre, tu m'as l'air d'être un spécimen peu évolué d'homo sapiens.

Dirk s'écarta de Castiel pour le projeter violemment contre le mur.

- Fais gaffe à toi, Novak ! C'est pas parce que tu es né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche que tu as le droit de faire le malin !

Castiel resta un moment silencieux essayant de remettre du choc de l'impact contre le mur. Puis il leva les yeux et fixa son regard sur Dirk.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Dirk.

Dirk resta quelques secondes immobile et stupide ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que le faible et innocent Castiel lui réponde de cette façon. Et il n'avouerait sans doute jamais à personne que la fureur et la détermination dans les yeux du garçon l'avait terrorisé un moment. C'est sans doute ce qui le fit redoubler de colère quand il reprit ses esprits quelques instants plus tard.

Il se précipita pour frapper Castiel. Celui-ci n'était pas très fort physiquement dû à tous ses ennuis de santé mais il avait une bonne balance et évita le premier coup avec une étonnante grâce. Il lui revint en mémoire les leçons de Lucifer qui lui avait montré un jour comment faire si quelqu'un l'embêtait et il envoya un coup de pied de toutes ses forces dans l'entrejambe de son adversaire.

Dirk hurla de surprise et vacilla. Castiel calcula que c'était le bon moment de donner à Dirk ce que Luc appelait _« la fatalité ». _Il prit de l'élan pour lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine figure et pria pour qu'il ait assez de force pour le terrasser. Malheureusement, d'un coup du sort, il glissa sur une pierre et se retrouva le cul par terre. Un Dirk fou de rage et les larmes aux yeux toujours affecté par le coup dans ses joyeuses, se jeta alors sur lui avec férocité.

- Tu vas le regretter, Novak, hurla-t-il en lui serrant le cou.

Castiel se sentit écrasé par le poids de Dirk, il essaya de se dégager de toutes ses pauvres forces, s'agitant et tapant ses pieds dans toutes les directions mais son adversaire était simplement trop fort. Il continua cependant à essayer ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu par un tel être humain.

Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux. Il entendait vaguement au loin « Bagarre ! Bagarre ! ». Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir à cause du manque d'air dans sa trachée toujours retenue par son agresseur.

Dean sortait en sifflotant des toilettes. Il n'aurait pas dû manger autant de burritos la veille. Il se consola un peu en pensant au moins qu'il n'avait pas à partager sa classe avec Sammy et plaignit sincèrement tous ses camarades de classe.

Levant la tête après avoir gracieusement zippé sa fermeture éclair qu'il avait laissé ouverte. Il remarqua un attroupement à l'endroit où il se trouvait tout à l'heure avec Castiel et Chuck. Il se mit à courir en apercevant la figure de son ami à terre mais se débattant comme un possédé. Il serra les poings, il allait massacrer l'enflure qui avait oser toucher Cas.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'intervenir car dès qu'il eut atteint le petit groupe Mme Mosseley et Mlle Becky Rosen, le professeur de Castiel et de Chuck, était entrain de les séparer. Dean se précipita tout de suite vers Castiel qui se frottait le cou enfin libre et toussait fortement.

- CAS ! Ça va ? dit Dean alarmé.

Mme Mosseley aida Castiel à se relever puis lui épousseta ses vêtements remplis de terre, il gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Dean s'agitait autour d'eux comme une mère poule tout en lançant des regards assassins vers Dirk que Mlle Rosen amenait sans doute dans le bureau de la principale.

- Dean, dit Mme Mosseley, emmène Castiel à l'infirmerie, tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Madame Mosseley, dit l'intéressé regardant toujours ses chaussures.

- C'est moi qui décide si c'est nécessaire ou non, jeune homme, réprimanda la principale, Dean !

- Oui M'dame, allez viens Cas !

Il prit le bras de Castiel et le traina vers l'infirmerie.

- T'es blessé Cas ? Je te jure que si cet abruti t'as fait du mal, je vais le…

- Je vais bien, Dean, coupa sèchement Castiel, la tête basse.

Et ce furent ses derniers mots le reste du trajet.

Les deux enfants attendaient l'infirmière. Castiel était assis sur le lit observant ses genoux et Dean se tenait devant lui les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas ?

- Rien du tout, répondit Castiel après un temps.

- C'est ça…..Je te crois, Cas !….Cas ? ….._Castiel !_…Regarde-moi !

Il prit dans ses mains le visage de son ami pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Son cœur se fendit un peu quand il aperçut une larme poindre au coin de son œil.

- Cas, dit Dean avec douceur.

Castiel ôta la main de Dean.

- Je ne serais jamais fort comme toi ou Jimmy ou même Luc…..J'essaye…mais je….Je veux juste….Je ne veux pas être faible, Dean…Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un doive toujours venir à mon secours.

Il essuya la larme de dépit qui avait roulé sur sa joue.

- Tu es stupide, Cas, dit Dean sérieusement et apparemment un peu fâché.

- Plait-il ?

- Tu n'es pas faible, imbécile ! Peut-être que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde et alors ? Ne répète ça à personne parce que je déteste parler comme une nana mais tu es la plus intelligente et sans doute la plus gentille personne que je connaisse….et aussi la plus bizarre, il rit, ça doit compenser, tu crois pas ? Deuxio, j'irais toujours t'aider si tu as problème et je ferais pareil si t'étais « normal », il agita ses doigts dans les airs, je le ferais parce que tu es mon ami, donc va falloir t'y faire, vieux.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? dit Castiel, mais il avait maintenant son presque sourire quoiqu'encore un peu triste sur la face.

- Nan, c'est la loi des Winchester, j'y peux rien, bienvenue dans la famille, Cas. Il lui tira la lange.

- Merci, Dean.

L'infirmière fit son entrée interrompant ce fameux moment de gonzesse au prétendu grand soulagement de Dean.

Malgré sa promesse de ne pas se venger de Dirk, Dean était bien déterminé à lui donner une leçon dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Malheureusement cet imbécile s'était fait expulser pendant une semaine. Et il avait de la chance que Cas ait réussi à calmer miraculeusement ses frères : Michael qui voulait intenter un procès à l'école, aux parents du gamin, à tout l'univers, Lucifer qui pensait simplement l'écraser avec sa Mustang et Gabriel qui considérait le budget nécessaire pour enrubanner une maison entière avec du papier toilette. Raphael prit des notes.

Dean rumina ses idées de vengeance toute la semaine et opta pour la solution la plus simple alias rendre les coups et lui faire mordre la poussière. Classique et efficace.

Il était caché dans un recoin pendant la récréation et vu sa cible arriver. Il allait se jeter sur lui quand il fut retenu fortement par l'épaule. Il se retourna et reconnu la figure lugubre de Crowley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi, Crowley !

- Winchester, tu es vraiment un abruti de première catégorie !

- Quoi ? C'est toi l'abruti….abruti, répondit Dean horriblement, fronçant les sourcils.

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais m'occuper de ce microbe de Dirk, si tu veux bien.

- Quoi ? Toi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons…Disons que je me suis attaché au petit ange…C'est une personne intéressante. Et en plus le châtiment que je lui réserve sera bien pire que les misérables coups que tu pourrais lui donner.

-Huh…. Tu vas pas le tuer, hein ?

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel de nouveau.

- Tu es vraiment retardé, tu sais ça Winchester. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à éliminer une vermine pareille. Tu me confonds avec mon paternel, on dirait. ( les rumeurs disaient que le père de Crowley était dans la mafia.)

Dean se tut un moment, suspicieux des intentions de l'autre garçon, c'est vrai qu'il était dans la même classe que Castiel mais il ne voyait pas une raison valable au-delà de ça.

- Alors Winchester, on a un deal ? dit Crowley lui tendant la main.

- Deal, répondit Dean, encore perplexe mais se disant que si il n'était pas satisfait par le châtiment, il pourrait toujours rendre justice par lui-même .

- Bien.

Le petit garçon vêtu de noir de noir disparu vers son « bureau », les toilettes pour garçon de l'école où il y faisait de petits trafics.

Quand Dirk dû retourner chez lui quelque jours plus tard souillé de toutes les extrémités victime d'une horrible intoxication alimentaire. Dean eut presque pitié de lui. Presque.


	6. THE HAT

_**Merci à Darknesswolf et egwen Al'verse pour les reviews =D**_

_**U_U faut que je revoie la ponctuation des dialogues parce que je ne suis pas très satisfaite.**_

* * *

Jimmy rentrait chez lui après une après-midi passée chez Amélia et son frère Richard Roman. Jimmy trainait avec Richard et sa bande surtout à cause d'Amélia qui était une fille douce et gentille dont le sourire le rendait inexplicablement heureux ( et parfois un peu stupide ). Il n'appréciait pas trop Richard et certains de ses amis comme Hector ou Virgil mais il essayait de faire abstraction de certains de leurs mauvais cotés en pensant à Amélia et au fait que Michael apprécie qu'il soit inclut dans son petit cercle privé, il était en affaires avec la famille Roman et la tenait en haute estime. Néanmoins, c'est avec mauvaise humeur que Jimmy passa la porte d'entrée et balança ses chaussures dans le couloir pour les échanger contre ses pantoufles. Richard l'avait harcelé avec des questions sur Castiel tout l'après-midi.

Il inhala une grosse bouffée d'air pour essayer de calmer son agacement. Il contempla immobile, le vestibule du manoir Novak, immense, pavé de marbre, orné comme le reste de la maison d'antiquités hors de prix et pourtant inaccueillant et froid.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine traversant un dédale d'imposantes pièces vides et sans vie. La cuisine, elle aussi était vide. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait personne à cette heure. Tous ses frères mis à part Luc était au travail. Castiel était encore fourré chez Bobby Singer avec les Winchesters. Il ouvrit le frigo, se servit un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit tout seul à l'immense table.

Il entendit soudain de la musique provenir d'un endroit éloigné de la maison. Suivant l'origine du son, il arriva devant la buanderie, ayant besoin à tout prix d'avoir un contact avec n'importe qui même si il s'agissait du jardinier ou d'un autre employé de maison. Il entrebâilla doucement la porte. La musique venait d'un petit poste de radio d'où sortait un son étouffé. Meg était installée devant la table à repasser amidonnant avec soin une chemise sans doute celle de Michael. Elle hochait occasionnellement la tête et affichait un petit sourire amusé ce qui fit comprendre à Jimmy qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un.

Ouvrant un peu plus la porte, il reconnu Castiel, couché sur le sol, écrivant sur un des papiers dont il était entouré. Il parlait de sa petite voix enrouée sans interruption et sans lever la tête. Mais Jimmy n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait ( à une employée en plus pour l'amour du ciel ! ), trop absorbé par la nouvelle excentricité de son frère. Une ridicule bonnet en laine représentant une tête de singe, agrémentée d'un énorme pompon rouge et deux oreillettes se terminant par de longues tresses en laine rouge elles aussi.

Voyant que Meg ne répondait pas à une de ses questions, Castiel avait tourné la tête pour constater que son attention s'était dirigée vers l'entrée de la pièce et reconnu alors Jimmy, le dévisageant avec une expression dubitative.

- Salut Jimmy, dit Castiel sortant son frère de son inertie.

- Castiel ! répondit Jimmy avec dépit, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Castiel pencha la tête caractéristiquement vers le coté.

- Mes devoirs ?

- Tes devoirs ? Ici ? Avec, il regarda rapidement Meg avec un peu de dédain, et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il pointa du doigt le bonnet.

- Mr Singer, nous a emmené Dean, Sam et moi au marché, Sam a eu une girafe, répondit Castiel avec enthousiasme, il semblait fier de lui !

Jimmy allait pointer le ridicule de ce bonnet quand Michael déboula dans la pièce.

- Meg, j'ai besoin de mon costume immédiatement !

Il semblait pressé et d'assez mauvaise humeur et remarqua tout de suite Castiel et Jimmy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Les jumeaux restèrent muets. Michael arracha presque des mains de Meg l'étui en plastique contenant le costume.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, son attention s'attarda sur Castiel, Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Retire-moi tout de suite ce chapeau ridicule de la tête !

Oh, Jimmy l'avait vu venir. Castiel restait la tête baissée sans rien dire. Le gros pompon rouge étant la seule chose visible.

- Castiel ! commanda Michael impatient, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. C'était quelqu'un de très occupé.

- Non, dit la petite voix rauque de Castiel.

- Bien, dit Michael se préparant à repartir, puis il s'arrêta réalisant la réponse de son cadet. Quoi ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ? Castiel ?

- J'ai dit non, Michael.

Il releva lentement la tête, ses yeux étaient pleins de défi. Jimmy, incrédule, regardait la scène la bouche grande ouverte. Castiel essaya de maintenir la confrontation visuelle le plus longtemps possible mais il fut vite vaincu par l'autorité et la puissance du regard de son ainé et dû vite se contraindre à baisser les yeux.

- Castiel Emmanuel Novak, donne-moi ce chapeau immédiatement, dit Michael, sa voix était ferme et sans appel.

Castiel s'exécuta mais lentement et sans relever la tête. Il tendit son précieux bonnet à Michael qui lui retira des mains d'un mouvement brusque tant il était exaspéré.

- Maintenant va dans ta chambre, tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour avoir osé me répondre.

Michael pointa du doigt la porte et Castiel marcha lentement, la tête basse jusqu'à la sortie. Il ne retourna qu'une seule fois la tête vers Michael, les yeux toujours défiants bien qu'ils avaient un peu perdu de leur résolution. Il avait une petite moue mécontente sur la face qui avait sans doute pour but de le faire paraitre menaçant mais qui malheureusement pour lui ne réussissait qu'à le rendre plus mignon. Jimmy observa sa silhouette disparaitre avec fascination.

- Jimmy, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? dit Michael sortant Jimmy de sa transe.

Il ne se fit pas prier et couru presque hors de la buanderie. Il aperçut Castiel au loin, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, se rendre dans leur chambre d'un pas robotique.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait osé répondre à Michael. Tout ça pour un stupide chapeau ! Ne voulant pas rejoindre son frère dans leur chambre, il aurait eut l'impression de partager sa punition et ça n'aurait pas été juste pour lui, il se rabattit vers le petit salon. Une des seules pièces qui contenait une télévision. Malheureusement, Michael leur permettait rarement de la regarder et il s'assit en soupirant sur le somptueux divan en cuir devant l'écran éteint.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Luc s'était installé à coté lui et était entrain de l'observer. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Jimmy en fut un peu agacé, surtout qu'il se contentait de le fixer un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? demanda Jimmy après un moment.

Les yeux bleus glacés de Lucifer se durcirent et Jimmy sentit des frissons dans tout le corps.

- Surveille le ton que tu emploies avec moi, Jimmy-boy.

Jimmy déglutit.

- Hm, pardon, dit-il faiblement.

Le visage de Lucifer se radoucit.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être entrain de sourire plutôt que de faire la gueule ?

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Jimmy. Il eut l'irrésistible envie de pencher sa tête sur le coté. Lucifer se rapprocha de son petit frère.

- Parce que le petit chouchou Castiel a été puni par le grand Michael ? Ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ?

Jimmy resta silencieux et baissa la tête jouant nerveusement avec ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Ou alors, continua Luc, tu es jaloux parce que le petit Cassie a eut le cran de répondre à Michael, alors que toi….

Jimmy tenta de répondre mais seulement des marmonnements incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche. Lucifer souriait toujours. Il furent interrompus par l'arrivée en trombe de Gabriel.

- CHHHHEEEEERRRRIIIIEEEE ! JE SUIS RENTREEEEEEE! cria-t'il les bras ouverts, attaché caisse dans une de ses mains. Il baissa rapidement les bras voyant Lucifer et Jimmy sur le divan et l'air confus de ce dernier.

- Argh, quel public, il grimaça en s'avança du fauteuil proche du divan, qu'est-ce que tu as encore raconté à ce pauvre Jimbo ?

- Rien que la vérité, répondit Lucifer, comme tou…

- STOP ! l'arrêta Gabriel avançant la main, il faut d'abord que j'enlève mon déguisement.

Il mima une expression de souffrance et s'extirpa de sa veste et de son costume comme s'ils étaient empoisonnés. Il s'essuya le front avec exagération et s'affala sur le fauteuil, c'est bon tu peux continuer.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel. Jimmy était un peu rassuré par la présence de Gabriel mais il envisageait de s'enfuir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

- Petit Cassie a répondu à Michael et est puni, dit Lucifer avec un sourire apparemment satisfait et un peu fier.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ? dit Gabriel, puis après un temps il ajouta, je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai été puni par Michael, pff, il sourit apparemment nostalgique.

Jimmy n'arrivait pas à croire que Gabriel parle aussi légèrement du fait que Castiel ait été puni. Que ce se soit lui ou Lucifer, ils en semblaient même assez contents voir fiers. Encore une fois Castiel prenait toute l'attention alors que lui essayait de toujours faire pour le mieux et voilà le résultat. N'en pouvant plus, il se fit le plus discret possible afin de disparaitre de la pièce sans se faire remarquer mais apparemment ça ne semblait pas être un problème, tout le monde se fichait de ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit vaguement en s'éloignant à petits pas la conversation continuer.

- Pour ton information Gabriel, ça a sans doute été une des seules fois où j'ai été d'accord avec Michael.

- C'était pas ma faute ! Comment je pouvais savoir que des feux d'artifices pouvaient s'enflammer aussi vite.

_Incroyable_, se dit Jimmy. Les paroles de Lucifer résonnèrent pourtant en boucle dans sa tête pendant le reste de la journée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Michael était entrain de travailler dans le bureau de leur père. C'était réconfortant pour lui d'être là et cela lui permettrait de ne jamais oublier ses devoirs envers sa famille et pourquoi il devait faire tant de sacrifices. Il était fatigué et avait eu une longue journée au travail. Il ne fut donc pas ravi de voir arriver Lucifer dans la pièce.

- Je suis occupé Luc, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, dit-il tout en continuant à ranger ses papiers et sans lever la tête.

- Pourquoi, voudrais-je me disputer ?

Michael leva la tête, visiblement perplexe. Lucifer posa ses deux mains en signe de reddition.

- Je voulais juste discuter.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Lucifer.

- Hmmmmm

Peu affecté par les demandes de son frère, il croisa les jambes et s'installa plus confortablement sur le siège qui était en face du bureau de Michael. Il se servit un verre de whisky sur la petite table posée à proximité et le pointa nonchalamment à ses lèvres. Michael continuait son travail tout en essayant de l'ignorer.

- Alors comme ça on a puni le petit Cassie ?

- Il avait été insolent envers moi.

- Hmmmmm….

- Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à redire ?

- Oui…et Non…..Juste, il est têtu notre petit Castiel. En fait, c'est sans doute le plus têtu de nous tous et c'est peu dire. Mais c'est normal, il a réussi a tromper la mort après tout. Puis le punir pour t'avoir répondu, je veux bien mais tu aurais pu lui laisser son stupide bonnet.

- Il était ridicule et inapproprié, dit Michael toujours à ses papiers mais il écrivait plus vite et semblait de plus en plus agacé.

- Tu sais, Castiel est guéri mais on sait tous et lui le premier qu'il peut rechuter. Lucifer regardait dans le vide maintenant, le verre dans sa main suspendu dans l'air. Michael s'arrêta d'écrire. Il mérite de faire ce qu'il lui plait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Comme d'habitude, tu parles, tu parles ! Si tu es si concerné peut-être devrais tu t'impliquer un peu plus ! Que ce soit pour la famille ou les affaires ! répondit Michael en balançant ses poings avec force sur la table. Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité frangin, par ailleurs, je ne pense pas avoir ton balais dans…Je veux dire ton autorité naturelle. Puis ce serait inutile. Regarde le pauvre Jimmy, il te mangerait dans la main et quelle récompense a-t-il ? L'ignorance ? Oh, mais attends, il posa sa main sur menton, est-ce que ça ne te rappellerais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

- LUCIFER ! Sors de mon bureau immédiatement ! hurla Michael avec rage.

Lucifer sortit de la pièce en faisant une sorte de révérence, il avait accompli son but et disparu en souriant. Michael balança par terre tout se qui se trouvait sur son bureau d'un geste de la main. Il resta ensuite les mains posées sur la surface vide essayant de se calmer.

Lucifer déambulait maintenant de bonne humeur dans les couloirs sombres du manoir.

- Meg! dit-il apercevant la jeune femme.

- Mr. Novak.

- L'as-tu ?

- Oui, Mr. Novak, elle lui tendit le bonnet que Michael avait auparavant jeté dans la poubelle de la buanderie.

- Bien, il regarda le morceau de tissu avec perplexité.

- Le pauvre petit Clare..Je veux dire, Mr. Castiel semblait vraiment content, il m'a parlé de cette chose pendant plus de….

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commentaires, coupa sèchement Lucifer, tu peux retourner à ton travail.

- Oui, Mr. Novak et elle disparu à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Lucifer pénétra tout doucement dans la chambre de Castiel et de Jimmy. Il observa l'ensemble de la pièce et s'approcha du lit de Jimmy.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, lui dit-il doucement avant de se déplacer vers le lit de Castiel.

La lune et les néons de l'extérieur était la seule lumière parvenant par les fenêtres. Lucifer remarqua un petit objet scintiller près du lit de son petit frère. C'était une sorte de petit ange en fer. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'étudia un moment, curieux. Puis il le reposa et regarda le lit de Castiel. Il fut surpris de constater que sa tête ne dépassait pas de l'oreiller. En fait, il semblait être emmitouflé dans un fort de couverture. Il posa son doigt sur la forme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il est encore vivant là-dessous ? dit-il juste assez fort pour que Jimmy l'entende.

- Il fait toujours ça, lui répondit Jimmy. _Quand il pleure_, il rajouta mentalement.

- Hmmmm, dit juste Lucifer. Il posa le bonnet sous l'oreiller de Castiel, dors maintenant Jimmy, il est tard, dit-il avec affection avant de disparaitre de la chambre sans un bruit.

Cette nuit là, Michael eut un sommeil agité. Il rêvait qu'il se disputait avec Lucifer. Mais après un moment de leur joute verbale habituelle, le visage de Lucifer se transforma en un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bleus perçants, comme ceux de Lucifer, comme ceux de Père. Castiel.

Jimmy, lui, essayait d'attraper son jumeau. Il le poursuivait mais à chaque fois qu'il allait l'atteindre Castiel s'envolait à un point opposé grâce à ses petites ailes noires et Jimmy courrait après lui essoufflé sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper.

Castiel qui s'était endormi épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré, était avec Dean et Sam sur un petit ponton devant un lac. Dean lui montrait comment pêcher, c'était si calme. Il était content.

Gabriel rêvait comme pratiquement tous les soirs qu'il était à Las Vegas entrain de faire son numéro de magie extraordinaire. Il avait comme d'habitude beaucoup de succès et une « généreuse » assistante. Au premiers rang parmi la foule l'acclamant, Jimmy et Castiel l'applaudissaient à tout rompre.

Lucifer ne dormait pratiquement jamais.

Raphael ne rêvait pas.


End file.
